Talk:Lotus/@comment-172.15.16.99-20150108065524
Ok so here's my theory. Did any of you ever watch Oblivion, the movie? I think Lotus is similar to "Mission Control" from Oblivion. I believe the original Lotus was a living Orokin creature who handed out assignments to the Tenno. Then, at some point, that organic Lotus thought that it'd be prudent to make an AI to stand in her place, should the worst happen. The Tenno were probably instructed much like a CIA asset to only take instructions from Lotus, too. Then, what always happens when someone builds an AI happened, and the AI betrayed the organic Lotus, and also the Orokin along with it, and the Tenno are left with nothing but a photorealistic hologram of what they believe is the real, organic Lotus to guide them. Obviously they're gonna do whatever the AI says. it's their job. It's their only reson to exist, instead of being left to die from whatever horrible things the void did to them. So yeah, they naturally slaughtered all the Orokin because AI Lotus said to. Despite this, I also don't think the AI Lotus is inherently evil. I think it did what it did (slaughtering the Orokin) due to a fault in logic, much like the AI you see in most other scifi games/movies. It believed that the only way to achieve its "prime directive" (bringing peace to the origin system or something like that) would be to kill all the warring organic factions - after all, no free willed simi-intelligent beings with guns = no war, eventually. I believe that now, the AI is still doing its best to accomplish its "prime directive" and since the Grineer, Corpus, and others are all still at war and there is not yet peace, it'll keep going for quite a while. This doesn't make the AI evil, or even wrong. But if it's right, it does lead to a pretty bleak ending, with nothing but a few hundred/thousand/not all that many space ninjas and nobody else left standing in the whole system. Of course, they won't be at war with one another, either. Yanno, hopefully. Because then you'd end up with a single, lone Tenno and an AI and that's it. And while I'm at it, I also believe that the Stalker is the Tenno that was sent to kill the organic Lotus by the AI. He realized what he had done later, and now feels guilty/angry and thus wants to kill all the other Tenno as a sort of pennance for his actions. As one of the original, Orokin-created warframes, whis would explain how he is able to disable the abilities of the newer, mass-produced warframes. The facts that Turbulence is the only buff that the Stalker can't purge, and that Zephyr is a recent, tenno lab-derived frame, that wouldn't have existed in the Orokin era, supports this idea. But this is all just crazy theory on my part. I'm 99% sure at least one small part of this is wrong.